mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bridle Gossip/Gallery
Haunted Ponyville Twilight Sparkle Spike Strolling S1E9.png|Twilight notices what a beautiful day it is as she is outside, taking a stroll. Twilight Sparkle Spike Shocked S1E9.png|Twilight is shocked to see nopony out and about on such a beautiful day. Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Is it... zombies?! Pinkie Pie Beckoning S1E9.png|"Twilight!" *whisper* Pinkie Pie Beckoning2 S1E9.png|"Spike!" *whisper* Pinkie Pie Beckoning3 S1E9.png|"C'mere!" *whisper* Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Beckoning4 S1E9.png|"Come here!" *whisper* Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Hurry S1E9.png|"Hurry!" *whisper* Pinkie Pie Afraid S1E9.png|Evidently, Pinkie Pie fears zombie ponies just as much as Spike. Twilight Sparkle Spike Terrified S1E9.png|Spike is terrified of zombie ponies. Twilight is all choked up. Main Six Hiding S1E09.png|"I'm not alone in the dark!" Rarity background S01E09.png|"Okay then, what are you all doing here in the dark?" Twilight Sparkle Spike Applejack Hidin' S1E9.png|"Hidin'!" Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Applejack Rainbow Dash Hidin'2 S1E9.png|"From her!" Zecora First Appearance S1E9.png|Zecora's very first onscreen appearance. Zecora First Closeup S1E9.png|What, exactly, is she digging for? Twilight Sparkle Spike Rarity Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Applejack Rainbow Dash Undeterred S1E9.png|Twilight doesn't see what's so scary. Zecora With Hood S1E09.png|Did you see... Zecora?? Ponies Spike Afraid Annoyed S1E9.png|Twilight is not amused by her friends' irrational fear. Who is Zecora? S01E09 AppleBloom OnSpikesHead.png|Get off my assistant. Pinkie Pie and Twilight S1E09.png|Glanced evilly. AJ Carrying AB S1E09.jpg|Ponybacking. Apple Bloom Not A Baby S1E09.png|I can take care of myself Pinkie Pie Ooooo S1E09.png|"And Spoooooky" Zecora From Behind S1E09.jpg|A stripey pony!? Rarity And Group S01E09.png|A What!? Rarity Dramatic S01E09.png|Born with... STRIPES!? Oooooohh... Applejack scared S01E09.png Applejack scared 2 S01E09.png Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png|And what do us humans call this kind of phenomenon? Twilight Not Amused S1E09.jpg|Twilight is not amused... Pinkie Pie Worried S1E09.png|"Why, she's so evil, I even wrote a song about her!" Pinkie Pie And Rainbow Dash S1E09.png Pinkie Pie And Twilight Arms Crossed S1E09.png|She does evil dances! Pinkie Pie Looking Into Camera S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Hypno S1E09.png|And she'll put you in trances! Pinkie Pie Hypno Eye S1E09.png|And yet Pinkie Pie places her audience in that trance. Pinkie Watch out! S1E09.png|'Sooo, watch out!" Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png|Wow. Catchy. Twilight Oooo S1E09.jpg|"Ooooooooh." Rarity And Twilight S1E09.png|"Oh My!" Twilight "good gracious" S01E09.png|"Good Gracious!" -_- Main Six Over React S1E09.jpg|But seriously, what is your problem with her? Pinkie, please, stop singing S1E09.png|Pinkie sings her song (again) in the background. Off to see the Shaman AB Spots Zecora S1E09.png|Apple Bloom follows Zecora. S01E09 AppleBloom HidingFromZecora.png|Apple Bloom trying to hide while following Zecora. Zecora in Poison Joke S1E09.jpg|Very brief shot of Zecora's face. Applejack and Apple Bloom S01E09.png Main six among poison joke S1E09.png|Those leaves of blue ARE a joke! Twilight not amused S1E09.png|Twilight is not amused. Twilight no such thing S1E09.png Rainbow Dash touch Twi's horn S1E09.png|Rainbow Dash, don't do that. No really, it feels like you're touching my brain, it's not a fun feeling Twilight still explaining S1E09.png Twilight curses fake S1E09.png Twilight thinks about AJs words S1E09.png Is this a dream? Twilight Sleeping S1E09.jpg|Twilight sleeping. Zecora Yellow Eyes S1E09.jpg Twilight Tossing And Turning S1E09.jpg|Twilight tossing and turning. Twilight Sleep Trouble S1E09.jpg|Twilight can't sleep. Morning Twilight S1E09.jpg|Daybreak. Twilight Bed Mane S1E09.jpg|Waking up with bed mane. Twilight sees horn S1E09.png Twilight an allergy S1E09.png|An allergy? Pinkie Pie Spotted Tongue S1E09.jpg|"Phtha phurspt!" Pinkie Pie Spit On Spike S1E09.jpg|We got polka dots. RD Window Slam S1E09.jpg|You ever try using the door? RD Door Break S1E09.jpg|Not like that! RD Coming Through S1E09.jpg|Watch out for ICBRDs (InterContinental Ballistic Rainbow Dash). RD Zero Coordination S1E09.jpg|No coordination at all. Hairity S1E09.jpg|''Cousin It's'' cousin? Rarity Harity S1E09.png Close AJ S1E09.jpg|Applejack? Tiny AJ S1E09.jpg|Miniaturized! AB Carries AJ S1E09.jpg|Applejack is like a toy now. Rarity and Fluttershy S01E09.png Rarity and Fluttershy1 S01E09.png Fluttershy Apprehensive S01E09.png Fluttershy Glance S01E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed S01E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed Head Turn S01E09.png Fluttershy Twilight S01E09.png Fluttershy Too Painful To Say S01E09.png Twilight care to tell us S1E09.png|There's nothing wrong with Fluttershy... Twilight Fluttershy not going tell S1E09.png Fluttershy And AppleTiny S01E09.png Fluttershy About To Speak S01E09.png Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png|"I don't want to talk about it." Flutterguy Appletini Nicknames Less than thrilled S1E9.png|Flutter "guy" is assuredly less than thrilled at that nickname. Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png|Need some help, Dash? Twilight it's not a curse! S1E09.png Twilight not a hex S1E09.png Main ponies arguing S1E9.png|The "cursed" ponies having an argument. Appletini Apple Bloom S1E09.png Appletini Hitches A Ride S1E09.png|Hitching a ride. Pinkie Pie and Rarity S01E09.png Hoof Check S1E09.png|We didn't step on her, did we? Twilight Shock S1E09.png Twilight flank S01E09.png|We didn't sit on her, did we!? Flank Check Plot Point S1E09.png|Did we sit on her? Rainbow Flank You Caught Me S1E09.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E09.png|Maybe she's in Hairity's hair? Pinkie Pie Stepping On Rarity's Hair S01E09.png RD Upside Down S1E09.png|"A little help here?" Rainbow Crash S1E09.png|You missed the door... Into the forest AB Appletiny Gotcha S1E09.png|Appletini is really just a toy now. AB Is Momma Cat S1E09.png Apple Bloom Big Sister S1E09.png|Sorry Applejack. AppleTiny Get Back Here S1E09.png|"I'm gonna tell Big Macintosh on you!" AppleTiny on tree branch S1E09.jpg AppleTiny tree branch Looking S1E09.jpg Awe Pony Feathers S1E09.png|"Awe ponyfeathers..." Rarity In Forest S01E09.png Pinkie Pie helps Rarity to look S01E09.png Zecora holding jar S1E09.jpg Zecora adding ingredient S1E09.jpg Zecora Ooh Face Over Pot S1E09.jpg Pinkie spitting S01E09.png|"Sthe sthowe thma thog!" Pinkie Pie stare S1E09.png|Pinkie Pie's version of the stare. Pinkie Pie Dance 2 S01E09.png|Fluttershy singing Pinkie Pie's song for her. Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png|And if you look deep in her eyes. Pinkie Pie Hypno Eyes Tongue S01E09.png|She'll put you in trances. Pinkie Pie Shrug S01E09.png|Then what will she do? Pinkie Pie Stop Hammertime S01E09.png|She'll mix up an evil brew. Pinkie Pie Om Nom Nom S01E09.png|And she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew. Pinkie Pie Tail Shake S01E09.png|So... Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png|Watch out! Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie - evil enchantress S01E09.png|... only Fluttershy can sing the song. Twilight Zecora Being Bad S1E09.png Twilight Zecora Making Soup S1E09.png Zecora Tasting Brew S1E09.jpg Zecora Tasting Brew Yum S1E09.jpg Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png Twilight making AB soup S1E09.png Ponies to the rescue Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png|AaaaaahhhhhH!!! Zecora flinch S1E09.jpg Zecora perplexed S1E09.jpg Applejack Wrangling Zecora S1E09.jpg Rainbow Dash Spilling Zecora's Brew S1E09.jpg Zecora Taken Aback S1E09.jpg Zecora Upclose Face S1E09.jpg Zecora looking at pinkie S1E09.jpg Zecora angry S1E09.jpg Zecora angry2 S1E09.jpg Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png|Facing off against Zecora. Twilight head on Zecora S1E09.png|Twilight and Zecora butting heads. Apple Bloom? Zecora sheepish grin S1E09.jpg Zecora Smiling At Twilight S1E09.png Zecora and AB Laughing At Twilight S1E09.png AB Strutting S1E09.png|"This isn't a curse." Zecora and Apple Bloom S01E09.png|Zecora and Apple Bloom. Zecora and Appletiny S1E09.jpg Zecora and apple bloom2 S1E09.jpg Zecora and apple bloom3 S1E09.jpg Zecora and twilight S1E09.jpg Twilight Looking Up S1E09.png Twilight Looking At Book With Zecora S1E09.png Twilight so sorry S1E09.png Twilight Regret S1E09.png Zecora chuckle S1E09.jpg Twilight We Can Help You S1E09.png Solving the curse Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Hayseed appears in this shot on the top pulling a cart of hay. Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png|Daisy, Rose Luck, and Lily Daisy S01E09.png Rose horror S01E09.png Rose S01E09.png Lily The Horror S01E09.png Lily horror1 S01E09.png|The Horror! Lily horror2 S01E09.png|The Horror!!! RoseLuck Hiding S1E09.png|Rose Luck runs away from Zecora. Lily Daisy Run Inside S1E09.png Twilight we need to talk S01E09.png|Daisy, we need to talk. Pinkie Pie lol S01E09.png Pinkie Pie lol2 S01E09.png|Belly flop Twilight checks her horn S1E09.png Zecora and apple bloom4 S1E09.jpg Lotus complimenting Zecora S1E09.png Pinkie Pie sticking her tongue out S1E9.jpg Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png|Pinkie is staring into your soul... Category:Season 1 episode galleries